


[Podfic] Notes

by socknonny



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A little angst, A little pining, Love Letters, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Rhymes, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socknonny/pseuds/socknonny
Summary: Someone's leaving notes for Steve.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ihni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699351) by [Ihni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni). 



> Thank you so much Ihni for requesting this one!! And for being so supportive when I decided to go all out and play with adding music for the first time in my life (it's so much harder than I thought it would be)
> 
> MAJOR thanks and kudos to the talented artist Daniel Birch, who provided these dreamy tracks for use on the freemusicarchive.org website, under CC license (free for non-commercial use when attributed). The tracks used are off his album Ambient Vol. 3, and you can find them here: <https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Daniel_Birch/Ambient_Vol3>  
> Tracks used, in order, are: Sinking in the rain, Sleep, Music Box & Sunshine, and Baby Birch heartbeat
> 
> (license info [here](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/))

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3ssyuu544gtxoaq/Notes%20final.mp3?dl=0)  


[Download here, or by clicking the image (length: 8:14)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3ssyuu544gtxoaq/Notes%20final.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
